Fairy Tales: Hobbit Edition
by Cerulean89
Summary: These are a collections of oneshots based off the idea of Fairy Tales. Join the gang in a thrilling retelling of the fairy tales we have grown up with but with a bit of a twist to make the stories a bit more original. Will be rated T which will change to M for future chapters. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters well most of them belong to J. R.R Tolkin and the story The Little mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson. But adding them together that was my idea and I own my ocs.

The Hobbit: Fairy Tale Edition

The Little Mermaid

A long time ago a prince lived inside a mountain with his kin. His older brother who is the heir to the throne had many meetings with their uncle who was king. That left the younger prince alone. In his spare time he explored the kingdom coming across a pool of fresh water deep within the mountain. Miles away from the great hall were hardly anyone came except for those who replenished the basins with water. He found it to be very relaxing and would sit for hours just listening to the water drip off the walls of the mountain. Taking out his pipe for a smoke and contemplate what the next adventure will be.

Two weeks after finding the pool he was being watched from beneath the surface of the water unbeknown to him. A creature belonging to myth, half woman half fish. She was curious of this dark haired being that dwelled on the surface. He didn't have a tail and wore cloth over his body. He was very handsome, for whatever he was. She watched him every day he came. Staring at the water their eyes always connecting but never really seeing her.

She wanted more than anything to introduce herself to him. But her parents told her horrible stories of surface dwellers. That they were dangerous, death always follows them where ever they go. But he seemed so young and handsome, his eyes held a sense of innocence in them as well as a pain that he carried from something that happened in the past. She wanted to find out what it was and maybe help him get through it.

One day she came to the cave hiding behind a rock she surfaced looking for the being. Looking around finding that he wasn't there causing her to become worried that something might have happened to him. She waited for a few hours, but he never came. Sighing she was about to give up when she heard humming. Head snapping up she saw him coming into the cave. But she must have made a noise for it startled him as he unsheathed a dagger.

"Whose there?" he bellowed as it echoed through the space. Hiding in her spot suddenly frightened about what would happen if he discovered her. "I will not say it again whose there!" Taking a gulp she moved from behind the rock so he could see her.

His eyes met deep blue ones framed by a mane of long brown hair covering her half naked self. His eyes lowered to where her torso reached the water seeing a dark blue fish tail where her legs should be. His eyes came back to her face; a rosy complexion no sign of any blemish or scars. Something about her captivated him as they stared at each other.

Dropping the dagger going to the water's edge. She didn't move afraid of what he would do to her. Carefully climbing into the water making sure it wasn't too deep. Reaching her placing a hand gently to her face. Closing her eyes waiting for something bad to happen but nothing. Looking up into his brown orbs seeing something in them reflecting her own emotions she felt.

"You are beautiful." He whispered taking her into his arms kissing her with all his might. Stunned at first but then started kissing back. He pulled back looking into her eyes touching her cheek once again. "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so but if you are then so am I." She spoke for the first time. Bells beautiful ringing bells her voice sounded to his ears. She felt him shiver for the water in the cave was chilled that didn't bother her but to others it might. "You are cold. Maybe getting out is a good idea."

"Will you sit with me for a bit?" he asked her. She smiled nodding as they went to the rocks.. "My name is Kili son of Dis."

"My name is Nessa daughter of Mordue." She introduced herself. Kili now out of the water sat close to the ledge as she hosted herself onto a rock sitting next to him.

"What are you? If you don't mind me asking." Looking down at her tail as it swished back and forth in the water.

"We are finfolk or in better terms of the land dwellers mermaids. We live in vast bodies of water. This cave is connected to other bodies of water. This just happens to be my secret place to go when I need to be alone from the others."

"Others?"

"I am one of fourteen siblings. Not quite the youngest but third from the merbaby." She explained flopping her tail up and down in irritation.

"Big family no wonder you search for your alone time." He chuckled as she nodded in agreement. "I only have my mother, uncle and my brother."

"What about your father?" she questioned looking at him. A pained expression took over his charming smirk.

"He uh…died when I was a young dwarfling. I barely remember him anymore. But Fili remembers him more than I." He picked up a rock and skipped it across the pool before it sank beneath the blue surface.

"I am sorry for your loss." She placed her hand on his arm. They looked at each other before they kissed once more.

"I better go." He said as they parted. "They might wonder where I have gone off to. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Yes I will come back as long as you are here." She kissed him again before lowering herself into the water. Standing up he waved to her, she waved back then disappeared under the water.

He left the cavern heading back to the main area of the kingdom. Dinner was being served as he slipped into the main hall. His brother eyed him suspiciously as he started loading his plate with food.

After dinner his brother came up to him, as they headed back to their living quarters. "Where have you been?" he asked him.

"Exploring deeper into the mountain. What is the matter Fili?" he questioned his older brother.

"You have been gone for hours every day. Today was the same the only difference is that you were soaked from the waist down." Taking his brother by the shoulders. "I worry about you baby brother. I am so busy that you are left alone. You don't go to the taverns to drink ale like we used to in the Blue Mountains."

"I am fine Fili. Truly I am. You are busy with princely duties so I try to find ways to occupy myself." Kili tried to assure his brother in the best way he could without revealing his meeting of Nessa.

Fili dropped it as they both went to their respected rooms. Kili dreamt of Nessa and her beautiful voice.

Months went by with Kili going to the cavern to be with his mermaid Nessa. They spoke for hours, laughed at funny events of the past. Mourned for those who they would never meet but were a great friend to the other.

One morning Kili was up like a shot rushing to the cavern. When he got there he didn't see her yet and thought that he just got there a bit early on his part.

Sitting down he waited, and waited, and waited. He waited for hours and she never came. He was starting to lose hope thinking that it really must have had a dream. Getting up after putting his pipe out and headed for the exit when splashing could be heard.

"You're not leaving are you?" she called out to him. He spun around so fast that he tripped himself landing on the ground in front of her. She stifled a giggle but not before he heard it. They laughed harder at his clumsiness.

They spoke for hours and hours. "I wish there was a way I can join you inside your kingdom." Nessa groaned as she swished her tail back and forth irritatingly.

"I will try to find an answer. For I too wish you could join me." Then someone called out Kili's name. It was his brother done with his duties coming to check in on his little brother. "Go you must leave. I don't want anyone seeing you." He urged her with fear laced in his voice. They kissed before she dove in the water.

"Take care my love." She whispered before disappearing under the water.

Fili came into the cave just as Kili took out his pipe patting the top of it out on his hands acting as if he just finished. "There you are brother." Coming into the cave looking around in awe. "This is an awesome discovery you have made."

"Thank you. It is very peaceful. A good place to think and smoke. So what brings you here?" Kili asked putting his pipe back into his coat pocket. Looking at his brother as the golden mane swished back and forth as he walked by.

"I thought I heard you speaking to someone." Fili looking around seeing the water as the ripples stop.

"It was nothing Fili. Let's head back I am starving." Kili headed for the exit with Fili looking back at the water then following his strange little brother.

For weeks Kili searched for any possible way to have Nessa become a land dweller. Going to the "Hall of records" searching for clues about mermaids. He found a book written by his great grandfather Thror. It was a record about meeting a creature so beautiful deep in the caves of Erebor. She wasn't of the upper world but below the surface in the depths where none can reach but those who belong. As he read looking for a way to bring Nessa to the land. Just as he found something it was lost for it had been scorched by the fires of Smaug. Groaning he threw the book down making Ori lord of book keeping come over.

"Something wrong my prince?" he asked.

"Nothing Ori, just this book has a few pages missing from the fires. I need some air." Standing up he walked out of the hall. Finding an abandoned guard tower he sat there taking out his pipe to smoke it. Lost in thought until someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw the white wizard known as Sarumon.

"You seek a special potion do you not?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I do but how did you know?" Kili looked at the wise old wizard. He grinned a bit of an evil smile holding out his hand was a vile with a blue liquid inside.

"I know plenty. Here take this. Have her drink this potion on the night of the full moon. Her tail will be replaced with legs and she will join you on land. But be warned this will only last until the next full moon. If she is not with child she will die." He held out the vile for him to take.

Kili reached his hand but then withdrew it. "I will only offer this opportunity once. Take it or be forever separated." Kili looked at him then grabbed the vile as the wind picked up. Shielding his face from flying debri, when everything calmed down Sarumon was gone as if he was never here.

Looking at the vile in his hand he took off for the cavern. Reaching the entrance he saw Nessa bobbing her head out of the water. "What is the matter my love?" she asked swimming over to him. Holding out his hand showing her the vile. "What is that?"

"This my love is our answer to our problems. You can become a land dweller. But there are some consequences though. One you can't drink this until the next full moon. Two you will have only until the next full moon. The last will be that if you are not with child you will die. I do not want you to choose to become a land dweller because of me, but because you want it." Handing the potion to her as she looked at it. Thinking about the pros and cons about becoming a land dweller.

"I want to do this. I want to be with you. I love you Kili son of Dis. Nephew of the king. Prince of Erebor. I want to be with you and bare your heir." She closed her hand over the vile taking his hand. "I would rather die on land than live separated from you forever."

Smiling Kili kissed her with so much passion making her head spin. "The next full moon is in three days' time. We will need to be outside. There is a river not too far from here. I will meet you there with clothes." He instructed. She nodded and they parted so they could prepare.

Three days passed Nessa looked up through the water seeing the moon rising. Surfacing she looked around cautiously making sure she would not be seen. The glow of the moon cast the entire surrounding in a pale silver light. Hearing a twig snap behind her caused her to hide behind a boulder until she heard a familiar voice.

"Nessa are you here?" he whispered. Sighing in relief she hoisted herself out of the water. Kili smiled as he held a bundle of clothing. Looking at her staring at the moon. "Are you sure Nessa?" He asked once more. She looked at him smiling and nodding.

Opening the bottle of the potion the moon directly over her she drank it all in one go. Her body glowed with the same intensity of the moon. Kili shielding his eyes as the light became too strong. Then just as quickly as it came it faded. Looking over at his beloved seeing her laying on the ground but instead of a tail on her lower half. Two pale legs took its place. She was now a land dweller.

"Nessa?" He asked going over to her. Picking her up laying her against himself. Opening her eyes looking into his worried eyes.

"Did it work?" she asked. He helped her sit up he smiled a dreamy smile.

"It worked." He responded helping her stand carefully. She wasn't steady on her new found limbs but she was happy. Kili helped her get dressed and helped her home to the kingdom she longed to explore.

Once at Erebor Kili led Nessa to the great hall where Thorin and Fili were in a meeting with the head of defense council. He opened the door causing everyone to look their way. "Nephew what is the meaning of this interruption?" Thorin asked slightly upset.

"My king and uncle I wish to be wed to this woman standing with me as soon as possible!" He announced making everyone whisper and look at the others.

"What did you say?" Fili asked not believing that his brother wishes to be married.

"I wish to marry right away." He repeated without any hesitation.

"May we speak to you privately Kili?" Thorin asked. Kili nodded and started to walk away from Nessa. "No bring her as well." Nessa took hold of Kili's arm and they walked to an adjacent room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked in a dangerous tone.

"Uncle I have found the one that I wish to spend the rest of my life with. This is Nessa daughter of Mordue. We are in a bit of a rush so may we get married tonight?" Kili replied quickly.

"Why so soon baby brother?" Fili asked him. Kili contemplated on telling them the truth about Nessa. She gripped his hand making him look at her. She nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Alright Nessa doesn't have much time. She is from the realm of waters, a mermaid that I met in that cavern months prior. A few days ago we were given the chance for her to join the land dwellers but there are a few rules. One it only works on the full moon, two it lasts only thirty days and the last is that if she is not with child by the last day of the thirty days she dies." He informed them. Thorin looked at Nessa as if needing more proof of what his deranged nephew just said is the truth.

"I have heard tales from my grandfather of finfolk in the waters of Middle Earth but never in my life would I have thought my kin would fall in love with one. Do you love her Kili? Honestly do you love her?" Thorin asked. Kili nodded taking Nessa in his arms. "Then a quick celebration is in order."

"Thank you uncle. Brother be my best man?" Kili turned to Fili who smiled and nodded. They hugged and laughed and in the embrace Fili whispered.

"She is beautiful brother. You are a lucky dwarf." They parted and went back into the great hall and announced a ceremony will take place in an hour.

Kili lead Nessa to his mother's chambers and knocked. Hearing her answer to come in he opened her door. Looking up from the book she had been reading moments ago at her son who held the hand of a woman she has never seen before. "My son what a surprise. Who is this young woman?" she stood to greet him.

"This mother is Nessa my bride to be. We are to be wed in an hour." Kili explained catching her of guard.

"Excuse me? Did I hear right?" He nodded repeating what he just said. Then he to explain to his mother Nessa's true linage.

"Well my dear that is a tale worth telling. No matter welcome to the family. Just leave her to me son I will get her dressed befitting a bride of a prince of Erebor." She took Nessa's hand as she was still unsteady on her own.

"Thank you mother. I love you Nessa see you soon." Kili kissed her then quickly left to go to the treasury in search of rings.

Meanwhile Dis found a royal blue dress for Nessa. "Royal blue for a royal wedding." She smiled handing it to her future daughter in law. It was a strapless dress with white lacing on the bodice. The top was form fitting then bunched at her hips going down in waves. The white lace traveled throughout the dress. She had Nessa sit on a stool as she combed and pulled back her hair into a side braid leaving a strand at her right temple which her son will braid himself.

When she was done Nessa was ready for a wedding. Dis led her to the great hall once again opening the door to see Thorin standing at the front with Kili in his best clothes and his brother right next to him. They began the journey up as Nessa and Kili locked eyes. Something fluttered inside her stomach. Putting her hand there made Dis chuckle.

"Relax dear one you look stunning. My son obviously loves you to go through all of this. I too have this feeling that you are meant to join our family. I wish you all the more luck on granting me a grandchild." She whispered before letting her go to Kili as he took his place next to her.

The ceremony was short and to the point. Thorin granted them the unity of marriage. Kili took the strand of hair braiding it was given a silver bead and clipped it into the braid. Then took a silver ring with two diamonds on each side of a sapphire that sits in the middle.

She was handed a simple silver band with a square cut sapphire in the middle. She placed it on his finger then they kissed. The ones that were in the great hall cheered for their young prince and now princess. Kili took Nessa's hand and headed out of the great room going towards his bed chambers.

"He's in a hurry." Dwalin said to Thorin.

"They have good reason," he whispered than looked around. "Well now that is done let's get back to the meeting."

As the days passed Nessa and Kili kept trying to conceive a child but to no avail. Dis told them that it will happen when it is time. But time was running out for Nessa. There was only two weeks left in what would be Nessa's last days. One day Kili took Nessa to Dale to show her around the city that once laid in ruins.

"It's so festive here." She commented going to a stand with fabrics of silks and satins. Feeling the fabric as it pooled into her hands like water but in solid form. Kili pointed to a stall with some jewelry on it.

Taking a step she winced as pain shot through her foot as if she stepped on a hot coal. Taking another step the same pain radiated through her other foot. The pain was so server that it had her falling to her knees. Kili rushed to her side.

"What is wrong love?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. My feet hurt like I have stepped on hot embers." She cried in pain and confusion. Kili picked her up taking her to the doctor. When he opened the door standing there was the white wizard Saurmon.

"So it has begun." He chuckled rather evilly.

"What's begun? What did you do to her?" Kili threatened.

"Nothing. It is what you haven't done to her. Her legs will grow weak and be ravished by pain. Then her voice will leave her as she grows weaker. Soon she will die if not with child. Hurry time is running out." He cackled before slamming his staff into the floor causing a blinding white light. Then he was gone.

"Kili I am sorry," Nessa wept. He pulled her into his chest as she cried. Try to comfort his wife. He picked her up going to their horses riding back to Erebor. Taking her back to their bedchambers.

"Rest now love. I will be back in a few with some food." He kissed her head as she laid down on their bed and felt the weariness flood her body. Kili waited until she was asleep then went to find Oin who might know of a solution to their growing problem.

He knocked on the old healer's door hearing him say enter. He walked in seeing the old dwarf looking for something. Then looking up he smiled seeing the younger prince at the door.

"What can I do for ya lad?" Oin asked him. Kili started speaking but he couldn't hear very well. "Just a second lad. Gotta find me horn." Then he found it holding it up to his ear. "Continue."

Kili told him about Nessa's days are numbered unless she conceives a child but they are having problems conceiving. He asked if there was any way possible that the healer had a mixture of something to help them. Oin nodded going over to a cabinet pulling out a pink bottle.

"Here lad try this. May the Heavens be looking out for ye lad." Oin handed him the bottle as Kili gave him thanks. Going down to the kitchen grabbing some food pouring the mixture into a soup for Nessa. Heading back to the chambers he sat the bowl down to wake up his wife.

"Kili?" Nessa asked opening her eyes. He nodded reaching for the food.

"I brought you food." She took the bowl and started eating. Feeling better the pain in her feet and legs became a dull ache barely even there. They had an intimate night together in hopes of a child.

Days passed but no luck and Nessa grew weaker every day that goes by. She is now bed ridden and can barely utter any words. Kili grew depressed watching the love of his life slip away day after day.

On the last day Dis, Thorin, Fili and Oin surrounded her and Kili in their chambers. She was so weak that there was nothing that could be done. Kili held her hand as her breathing became weaker. "My love promise...promise me that you will move on. Find another wife and…and be happy. You have made…made me so very happy…these past few…few months. I regret not…not giving you a son." She whispered hoarsely.

"Shush my love you have nothing to regret. It is I who should regret giving you this death instead of living your immortal life as a mermaid." Kili mumbled in her hair hugging her.

"No I am grateful to live with you this past month instead of living on without your love." They kissed as a chime struck midnight.

Nessa closed her eyes as her breathing slowed then stopped. Kili let out a strangled sob as he held her in his arms. Dis softly wept into her brother's chest as all of them felt the despair of losing a family member.

Oin touched Kili's shoulder as he moved away from Nessa's body. Hanging his head he walked to his mother and brother who embraced him as well as their uncle. Oin looked back at Nessa's unmoving body when all of a sudden it seemed to slightly glow. He placed his hand on her wrist and there it was a tiny pulse. Barely even noticeable, then again it was getting stronger.

"Lad! Lad! She lives! She lives!" Oin cried out in joy. Kili rushed back to her as she gasped for air. Her breathing short rasps then evening out.

Her eyelids began to flutter then opened. Looking at everyone they started at her with worry and joy in their faces. "How am I alive?" She whispered. Oin stepped in placing a hand on her stomach and felt something. Placing his hearing horn over it sure enough there it was a steady heart beat different from Nessa so strong that he could even hear it with his poor hearing.

"You're with child lass." Oin shouted with glee. Kili let out a mighty cry of relief and joy kissing Nessa with everything he has.

The awaited day was here when Nessa gave birth to Kili's son Ronan. A joyous day that rang through the Kingdom of Erebor. The little family all healthy and very much happy.

The End.


End file.
